Lid (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840397 |altname = Lid |no = 8244 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =(Versione Grand Gaia) Giovane meccanico di dirigibili di Dirnado, Lid ha passato molto del suo tempo ad armeggiare con le macchine. Ma è stato solo quando suo fratello maggiore ha iniziato a mostrarle come gestire meccanismi più complessi che è venuto fuori il suo talento. Dopo aver costruito il suo fidato Mechabo si unì a un paio di cavalieri del regno di Grandshelt nelle loro avventure. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che questo la potesse portare in un mondo del tutto nuovo, un mondo dove non si poteva dire chi fosse un dio, un eroe o un cattivo. Indipendentemente da questo, Lid ha continuato a lavorare duro, cercando sempre di migliorare le sue invenzioni. |summon = Ti chiedi chi sono? Ti dirò tutto ciò che vuoi sapere! Per il giusto prezzo, ovviamente... |fusion = Ehi! Penso di essere diventata più forte! Ma come? |evolution = |hp_base = 5096 |atk_base = 1971 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1698 |hp_lord = 7280 |atk_lord = 2815 |def_lord = 2435 |rec_lord = 2426 |hp_anima = 8172 |rec_anima = 2188 |atk_breaker = 3053 |def_breaker = 2197 |atk_guardian = 2575 |def_guardian = 2673 |rec_guardian = 2307 |hp_oracle = 7220 |def_oracle = 2316 |rec_oracle = 2783 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ccant = 45 |ls = Maestro meccanico |lsdescription = Aumenta PS, ATT (50%); aumenta ATT BB (200%); aumenta i danni critici (150%) e la frequenza dei colpi critici (30%); aumenta il rilascio di CB, CC (20%), Oggetti (5%), karma (15%) e zel (75%) |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to critical damage, 20% boost to BC, HC, 15% boost to Karma, 5% boost to Item, 75% boost to Zel drop rates |bb = Martello elettrico |bbdescription = Combo di 19 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; infligge 1337 danni costanti a tutti i nemici; aumenta ATT BB (280%) per 3 turni; possibilità (65%) di infliggere Debolezza e Paralisi sotto attacco (per se) per 3 turni |bbnote = 1337 HP as damage dealt for fixed damage, 280% boost to BB Atk, 65% chance to counter Paralysis and Weakness |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 19 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Attacco del tuono |sbbdescription = Combo di 28 attacchi di tuono sui nemici; aumenta ATT BB (350%) e danni critici (50%) per 3 turni; aggiunge la possibilità (30%) di curare danni subiti (15-20%) per 3 turni; aumenta il proprio ATT (150%); diminuisce la propria DIF e REC (20%) per 2 turni |sbbnote = 350% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to critical damage, 30% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken, 150% boost to own Atk, 20% reduction to own Def and Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Collisione di scintille |ubbdescription = Combo di 30 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta ATT BB (500%) per 3 turni; aumenta i danni critici (300%) per 3 turni; aumenta la velocità di riempimento della barra OD (300%) per 5 turni |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 300% boost to critical damage, 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Amante dei Gil |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta la frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni con BB/SBB; aggiunge acqua, terra e tuono all'attacco per 3 turni con BB/SBB; annulla i danni da Scintilla |esnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate |eseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * a sè * a sè |bb10 =* * * a sè * a sè |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 840398 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 750122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 7133700 |evokarmacost = 1133700 |howtoget = * |rare = 2 |notes = *Evocazioni Rare - dal 25 Novembre 2016 al 2 Dicembre 2016 * Sono figa sono bella posso fare la fotomodella |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lid 7 }}